Zanza (Xenoblade Series)
Category:CharactersCategory:VillensCategory:XenobladeCategory:Xenoblade CharactersCategory:Xenoblade VillensZanza (Japanese: ザンザ; English dub: /ˈzænzə/), originally a human named Klaus (/ˈklaʊs/) and referred to by his venerators as Lord Zanza, is a main character and the true antagonist in Xenoblade Chronicles. He existed before the creation of the game's universe. Long before the events of the game, Zanza possesses Arglas, a Giant from Bionis, who is subsequently confined by the High Entia on Prison Island. He reveals himself to be the creator of the Monado to Shulk and his party. Appearance Zanza's appearance changes throughout both his life and the game. Chronologically speaking, he first was a human scientist. When Bionis was created, he became the titan's immortal soul, causing his appearance to match that of the god. However, when he is first met at the top of Prison Island, Zanza is in possession of Arglas' body. After the death of Arglas, Zanza vanishes, only to reappear much later, having taken on his true form, which happens to greatly resemble Shulk. In this form, he gains wings and a revolving halo above his head. Near the end of the game, Zanza transforms into a version of Bionis, and it is in this form that he fights Shulk. After this, his top half becomes a Mechonis-styled torso and arms while his lower half becomes a Telethia-styled set of wings, representing the fact that he has combined both the powers of Mechonis and Bionis into one being. The glowing symbols move to the tips of the tail-wings. Biography Prior to Xenoblade Chronicles Zanza, originally called Klaus, was once a scientist working on a project attempting to create a new universe. His experiment was a complete success, as he wiped out the original universe and recreated it. Zanza and Meyneth were the only beings to survive the destruction, and emerged from the endless sea of this new universe as Bionis and Mechonis, respectively. Many years before the start of Xenoblade Chronicles, Zanza began to fear the day when his creations would leave him, since it would mean his own demise; if they departed, he would not regain the ether from deceased denizens of Bionis. This, coupled with his growing loneliness and the fading of awareness of him among the denizens of Bionis, led Zanza to engineer a cycle of destruction and regeneration, in which all life must eventually be destroyed, returning to him to be recreated. Zanza possessed the body of the giant Arglas through the Monado and used it to lead an attack on the Mechonis. He was defeated, but managed to enlist the services of Dickson, Lorithia, and Alvis as his Trinity of Disciples. Present Day Allowing his flesh - Arglas' body - to be held inside Prison Island and his soul inside the Monado, locked in Ose Tower, Zanza rested and recovered his strength. He was awakened when the Monado was discovered by an expedition of Homs from Colony 9. He sucked their lifeforces to replenish his own, and then possessed a young boy who was among the explorers. That boy was carried off to Colony 9 by Dickson and was raised as Shulk. Zanza then lay dormant within Shulk, waiting for the day when the Monado could be wielded by Shulk so that his flesh could be released. When Shulk's group arrives at Prison Island, the Mechon launch an attack. Zanza, in Arglas' body, makes a deal with Shulk: he will unlock the Monado's true strength if he is released from his shackles. Shulk eventually agrees and releases Zanza. However, just as Zanza appears to be back at full strength, Metal Face arrives with Face Nemesis and impales him with an Ether-destroying spear. Zanza enters a state of limbo for a very short time in which Nemesis attempts to communicate with him, but she is driven off by the party. Zanza's body is dead by this point, but his consciousness remains - he disperses into a cloud of ether, but continues to talk to Shulk as they fight the mechon. Alvis comes to the Island a little later and talks with Zanza, suggesting that he could have stood in Zanza's place for him. Zanza remarks that he feels a storm coming, and then seems to fade. Rebirth of Zanza Although mentioned in passing more than once, Zanza does not reappear in person until the events at the Mechonis Core - when Shulk is shot in the back by Dickson, Zanza emerges from the boy's body, leaving Shulk unconscious. He reveals his motives for possessing Shulk, as well his desire to endlessly destroy and regenerate all life. He effortlessly defeats Egil and Yaldabaoth. He moves in to destroy the party, but Meyneth - inhabiting Fiora - unleashes her Monado and attacks Zanza. After a short fight, Zanza notices that Meyneth is not fighting at her full strength, and moves to attack Shulk, realizing he is important to her. When he tries to wipe out the party, Meyneth leaves Fiora's body and takes the full blunt of the attack, sacrificing herself for them. Zanza claims Meyneth's Monado and vanishes from the Core, teleporting to Prison Island. Here he causes it to sink inside the head of the Bionis, releasing copious amounts of ether and starting the process of turning the High Entia into Telethia. He uses the Bionis to attack the fleeing party, but Egil uses the Mechonis to defend them, and wounds the Bionis before he and the Mechonis are destroyed. Bionis Reawakens After Bionis reawakens, Zanza is not seen by the party - he is in Memory Space, having visions and contemplating the immediate past and future. However, he is unable to see beyond a certain point, where his visions cut out abruptly. He does not understand this, as possessing both Monados means should make him "one with the passage of fate". His thoughts are interrupted with the realization that Dickson and Lorithia have been defeated, and he expresses confusion over this, asking, "How can this be? Are Telethia growing weak?" Final Battle Once in space, the team meets Zanza in his second form, a cross between the Bionis and the Mechonis' bodies. He welcomes them, and thanks Shulk for his role in delivering the two Monados to him. Zanza offers Shulk the position of his new disciple, but Shulk turns him down. Zanza expresses regret that he must wipe out the Homs, as he had "a desire for friendship". He talks to them for a short while longer before attacking the party. They fight his first form, then his second form. His level is listed as ???, but it is speculated that this is around level 81. His creations are level 78 on the first fight and level 80 on the second. After defeating Zanza twice Shulk gains his own Monado, to Zanza's bewilderment, and attacks once more. Death After this battle Alvis speaks to Zanza, informing him that even gods are restricted by providence. Zanza sees this as a betrayal and rebukes Alvis for disobeying him. Alvis is unfazed by this, and asks Shulk to make a decision: "Does this world belong to Zanza? Or does it belong to you?" The Monado III gains a new symbol (神, kanji for god/deity), giving it the power to harm gods. Shulk rends Zanza in half, and the god is destroyed. Alvis, the physical manifestation of the Monado, asks Shulk what he desires to do with his newfound power. Shulk ultimately wishes for a world with no need for gods, honoring Meyneth's final wish. He tosses his Monado aside, ending the need for gods and Bionis itself. The world is recreated, transformed into a state similar to how it was originally, with continents instead of titans. It is unclear how similar this universe is supposed to be to the original, but Alvis' parting words indicate an optimistic future. Quotes Gallery